Versus Mode
In Patapon 3, you can unlock Versus Missions by completing them in story mode. Two teams of four Uberhero Patapons battle each other to the death, until a goal is completed by one team, or until your or the enemies' fort is captured, in an area with a hilly background. If a player dies, he is revived at the back of his side with full health. If anyone passes a stone wall, it becomes their team color and a cannon appears, which shoots at the opposing team. These territories can be destroyed by attacks. Both teams can summon Djinns to fight their enemies. At the end of battle all players recieve Experience Points. If you're the the team leader, before battle you can select different game options and rules, along with the level. Rule Settings Matching Rules "Change settings for what type of rule conditions to search for an opposing team." Prioritize Selected Rules: ''"Search for an opposing team without changing the rules which your group has chosen. Normally requires more time than "Prioritize Matching"."'' Prioritize Matching: ''"Search for an opposing team by prioritizing matching. '' Rules may change to accommidate opponents" Rule "Select versus mode format. Select the desired format from Time System, Point System, and Death Count System." Time Based: ''"Play to capture opponent's flag within time limit. If a winner is not determined within the time limit, the winner is determined by the number of points."'' Point Based: ''"The first team to reach a predetermined point wins. Capturing the enemy flag results in a Perfect Win regardless of point totals."'' Death Count System: ''"The number of times a hero can die and be revived is determined before the match. The team who reaches the death limit loses."'' Time Limit "Change time limit settings." 3 min. 30 sec. 5 min. 00 sec. 10 min. 00 sec. No Time Limit Points "Change point settings" 100 points 300 points 500 points Death Count "Change death count settings." 4 deaths 8 deaths 12 deaths 16 deaths Optional Rules "Determine the number of neutral territories in the stage" No Neutral Territories Two '''Neutral Territories '''Four Neutral Territories 'Six '''Neutral Territories Placement Gimmicks ''"If you possess Placement Gimmicks, one can be placed on the stage." Versus missions So far, two single player versus missions have been seen in Patapon 3. In the first mission, Fangiru Gire appears and challenges the Patapons to a battle. If you beat him, he lets you pass. If you lose, you must turn back and never return. The best way to win this battle is to get into the middle of the field and defend. If Hatpon dies, then it is an instant loss. The second mission is a repeat mission. Winning will get you a level 5 silver chest. thumb|right|300px|Example of CTF gameplay There is also one multiplayer versus mode mission so far which is basically the same as the one above, but with two teams of Superhero Patapons. Versus Modes Head-on: Capture walls and try to capture the other team's flag Missile: There are two platforms. One team is on each of them. You have to push the lever to fire a missile. The other team has to destory the missile before it hits their platform. The winner is the team that has scored the most points. Dead Heat: You are all facing one way. And you have to get to the flag as fa st as you can. You capture walls and monsters, so they attack the other team. In singleplayer, Dark Heroes are racing with you. in multiplayer, the other team races with you. The winner is the team that get to the flag first. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction